Turning Time
by LadyYakamichi
Summary: Time is forever twisting beyond our grasp, Hermione." Set in the Third/Fourth Book, Future. Viktor/Hermione. Rated M for later Violence, Blood, Gore. Not a Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Time**

**I own this storyline. I donot own the character's, places, or objects (mainly) used in this story. To copy in any form for any use without permission is plagarism. Written for Kaylee the Great. Now! Chapter one and Happy Birthday to Kaylee!**

_~Prologue~_

Hermione paced the corridors of the summer house feeling nervous. A letter had told her to come here, to be here at this date at this time. And yet the Sensing spell she had used picked up no traces of magic beside her own. Sighing, she took out the letter and read it over once more, engraving it into her mind. The writing of the summoning seemed familiar, but she could not place the writer's name, nor had they had the courtesy to sign it.

Huffing softly, she sat on the bench feeling irritated. _It was probably just a joke of some kind. I should be studying for the third year exams not waiting here like some ridiculous fangirl for a man who probably doesn't exist! What am I even doing here?_ Taking out a book, she glanced at the clock. Five minutes and then she would leave.

"Hello, Hermione," a low voice said quietly, the thick accent drawing her ears to him. "I see you have received my letter."

Wheeling around, Hermione felt her heart stop as she gazed into a pair of dark eyes. They were nearly black in color, yet their depths held a glint she could not place and a mysterious air hung about him. Recognizing a Drumstrang symbol on his robes, she scrutinized him carefully. "It's generally polite to introduce yourself before addressing someone else," she replied, two small lines appearing on her forehead as she frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know you."

"I am not surprised," the young man replied with a strangely bitter smile. "And to think that we will spend so much time together. You have a Time Turner, do you not?"

"Of course not!" The response was automatic as she stared at him. There was something enchanting about that smile… Forcing her mind to focus, she continued. "Time Turners are carefully regulated by the Ministry, and only older witches and wizards can use them, and even then only in special circumstances. Any one who has one without approval or uses it in the wrong way can be sent to Azkaban because the events of history can be rewritten if anything doesn't happen like it should. And one wizard disappeared because he tried to move the wrong direction."

With a shake of his head the man turned, murmuring to himself darkly before turning his burning coal colored eyes to her. "The wizard you speak of was me. You must help me Hermione. My magic went badly wrong, and now I am stuck in Time. You must obtain a Time Turner this year. I have seen what happens if you do not."

Staring at him as his body seemed to shift and fade, she felt something stir in her, a warning that this was something more than he was letting on. It had her skin prickling. "How do I even know your telling the truth?," she asked. Her mind could not wrap around so much information, none of the pieces were complete, yet she could see the flicker of despair in his eyes. "You can't. You will have to trust me." He replied, accent more pronounced with his frustration.

"I need your name if you want my help."

"My name is Viktor Krum…" the fading figure replied, his voice carrying on the wind.

_~Chapter 1: Twisted Fate~_

"Ms. Granger what you are asking for is highly irregular. It is not possible for you to take so many courses. There is simply not enough hours in the day." The Head of Gryffindor House peered over her specticles. "I am aware that you wish to amplify your studies, but this is not the way to do so."

Smiling internally, Hermione allowed a shy tilt to grace her lips as she looked at Professor Mc Gonnagal. "Isn't there any way, Professor? There has to be some way for me to be able to take these classes. I really need them this year," she pleaded. "Isn't there some spell that can give me more time?"

The professor's gaze became severe as she took off her glasses and laid them on her desk. "Perhaps there is one way, but it would be highly irregular, Ms. Granger and you would not be able to speak to anyone about it, especially not Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. A Time Turner would allow you to have twice the time, enough to get you to your classes. But they are highly controlled by the Ministry."

"Please, Professor, I would really like to be able to handle these classes. I think they might help me," she persisted. "Especially because I might need it-"

There was a knock at the door that cut the young witch off. "Come in," Mc Gonagal called. "I see if the Ministry will make an exception, Ms. Granger. If they approve, then I will give it to you on the first day of the term. But it will be used only for studies. Understood?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Professor." Turning, she noticed an older man watching her through his half moon spectacles, his blue eyes seeming to almost x-ray her. "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good afternoon, Hermione. Minerva, I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic this morning. Apparently there has been a breach in Time. Mr. Krum seems to have appeared again." His eyes fell on Hermione questioningly. "He has enrolled at Drumstrang."

Keeping her expression mildly interested, the young witch tilted her head. "Isn't Viktor Krum the wizard whose magic went wrong when he tried to go forward through time?" she asked. "How can he be alive if that happened in the thirteenth century? Wouldn't the time kill him?"

"Time travelling is a strange magic that can have many results, as I am sure Professor Mc Gonagal has explained to you Hermione. It has been theorized that Mr. Krum is still alive because he is in Time and therefore it does not effect him the same. However, it also means that he can appear at anytime or place at any moment, but cannot linger there longer than a few minutes. That is why he could not explain further to you about his predicament, but merely gave you a mission."

Dread stopped her heart. She had told no one about the incident, not even Ron or Harry in her letters and she knew that there had only been the two of them on that day. Seeing Dumbledore's calm blue eyes studying her, she merely nodded. "He asked you to get a Time Turner in hopes that you would be able to release him from his error. It was a wise choice on his part, for you have enough knowledge to understand its workings and consequences. You also happen to have a spotless magic record and the ministry, and the brilliance to contrive a reason to obtain one," Dumbledore continued, his voice betraying nothing. His level gaze held hers. "Time is not something that it altered easily. Professor McGonagal and I will help you as we can. But you will be working on this alone. You schedule has already been cleared, so you have no need to worry about your studies. I am certain you will be able to pass the third year exams easily."

"But a final word of caution Ms. Granger, what you will be charged to do is going to be very dangerous. I advise you not to speak with Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley about this. The Ministry is going to be suspicious of the request, therefore it would be best if it were done under the cauldron as it were. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." The words were automatic. Her mind was racing. Dumbledore knew everything and now she would have help in solving the issue. But her main problem was in finding out where to meet Viktor next. If she had a time turner and went too far back, she would miss him. If she didn't go back far enough, she could easily end up in an unpleasant situation with a basilisk.

Nodding to both teachers, she turned and walked out to the grounds, feeling her heart pounding in anticipation. Her schedule had been cleared… did that mean that Dumbledore would not be requiring her to attend the classes? Then how did he expect her to pass? Unless she learned the information on the side while looking for a fix to Viktor's problem, there would be no time… Her mind snapped it into place. She would be living every twenty four hours twice. Once to sleep and study. Once to work on the problem.

A movement drew her eyes, it was a young man dressed in strange robes. They were a deep green, highlighting his dark eyes and hair. Bulgarian by appearance, he leaned against the wall staring at her. "There is a Time for everything. Only when Time is altered does the world weep tears of blood and a rose fall," he stated, looking out the window as though entranced by the green. In appearance he was a good four years older.

"Excuse me?"

"You're playing a game you don't understand. Leave things as they are, Ms. Granger, or I will have to alter your own history," the young man warned. "Everyone has a role in Time. The Watch are everywhere, attempted to change what you have done. Do not trust them, despite their appearances. You must fulfill yours or your friends will suffer fates that cannot be described adequately by words. Watch, for history will be altered by your decisions. If you fail, our next meeting will not be as joyous."

There was a pause and then the young man turned, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Staring for a moment where he had gone, Hermione gripped the Time Turner's chain. What exactly had she gotten into? Walking down the hall she turned to leave when a familiar warm voice met her ears. "I see you have met Martin," Viktor murmured, his dark eyes displeased, but humorous as he leaned against the wall. "He is a very strange man."

"He said something about a group called the Watch. What are they?" she asked curiously.

Viktor's eyes became like ice, cold and hard. "They are Ministry workers of the New Era. They have been trying to catch me since they discovered our mission to stop Lord Voldemort. Malfoy is their leader. We have been lucky that they have not discovered you yet. You must not allow anyone to see the Turner."

Review Please for more.


	2. Stopping the Clock

**Stopping the Clock**

**Author's note: Wow I was really not expecting the response I got for this story. I know many of you said that you felt the characters were a bit flat in the last chapter and I worked to see if I could fix that in this one. As an important note: Keeping track of what time period they are in is going to be very important. To make it easy, I have put in breaks with the dates. The Year references what school year Hermione would be in Hogwarts. Enjoy the Second chapter! Written again for Kaylee the Great.**

When she saw the bitterness that reflected in those dark eyes, the brooding storm that glinted like steal, Hermione reflexively touched the gold chain at her throat. Her fingers wound around the small charm before the young witch saw Viktor's gaze following her movement. Releasing it, she tucked it deeper into her robes. A flustered heat rose to her cheeks as she met those smoldering brown eyes. "What is it that you need me to do now?" she asked, trying to shake off the nervous tingle that seeped through her beneath his gaze.

"We need to move quickly," he replied, turning to look out over the school grounds as he drew his wand. "They are already on the way. Do you remember the Concealing Charm?"

"Of course," she replied briskly, taking out her wand. "But I can't perform magic. The Ministry of Magic will know because I'm not of age, and I'll be expelled from school."

A dark chuckle rumbled beside her. "You risked being expelled in your first year, and again in your second," Viktor returned, his deep voice amused. As something in the wind turned bitter cold, his tone abrubtly turned serious once more. "But you are worried about a simple spell. Does your Ministry prohibit defending yourself from attack?"

Startled by his question, she stared out over the grounds for a moment. There was a regulation which gave any magic being the right to defend from attack. But there was no battle at which to cite that condition. Realization suddenly crept into her veins as she saw his slightly wicked smile."Don't you-"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego!"_ The shied appeared to deflect the red jet of light back at him. Focusing as he flicked his wand lazily to deflect the blast, Hermione stared at his pleased smile as he shot off a second and third stunning spell for her, missing by inches.

"You are nearly as good as you were in your fifth year. But you hesitate…." He remarked, stowing his wand. "Use the concealing spell, and go home. Learn to use your Time Turner this year. On the seventh of February, in your seventh year, turn the dial back four turns to the right and twenty two times toward you. You _must_ meet me here at eight or else we will have to start at the beginning. Understood?"

She nodded. "Yes but-"

"Hermione, go." Viktor ordered coldly. "They will be here at any moment."

"But-"

"_Corpus Diluvium!"_

* * *

_She felt as though she were floating. It was almost pleasant really. Her body was moving along the darkness toward some unknown destination. And she wasn't sure she minded. Everything was so peaceful here._

_A rushing wind sounded out around her body, sweeping her out of this place. She wasn't sure she wanted to go. But there was no choice as she was suddenly hurled from the dark into a bedroom. A sharp pain flashed through her body, and then there was nothing._

* * *

_~December, Year 7~_

* * *

Standing cautiously in the Forbidden Forrest, Hermione touched the Time Turner at her throat, feeling a hint of panic set in. He was late, more so than he should be. She had learned him, knew his quirks like the map of the school. And the only thing he hated with a rivalry to Voldemort was being late.

Fate had forced them to become something more intimate than mere allies, yet they had always been balanced. Her stubborn will against his dark brooding; her ability to understand, his inability to explain everything. There was a pause and then she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, directing her quickly and silently as they moved toward the school. "You made it. The Watch has not made it through yet, but we will have to be ready to jump when they do," he stated as they ran across the grounds.

The winter snow's blanket crunched under their feet, leaving only shallow tracks which were quickly swept away by the heavy snow. Winter held a majestic beauty about the grounds; she wished they had time to admire it. But business came before beauty.

Seven years had turned her into a graceful young woman who was sure, steady. Though she had kept her tenacity, she had also kept some of her sense._ I wish things had not turned out in such a way… It gave me Viktor but stole everything else into the night, _she thought pensively as they moved. _We've been in a loop of history and no matter how careful we are it always seems to loop back upon itself to trap us. I can't believe the world was meant to fall. It has only been a few years, but it seems to be centuries. We are substance, and nothing, all at once. The only way to make sure we survive is to keep the past from changing, while altering the future in the same motions. _

Holding up a hand as she spotted a pair of dark hooded figures walking across the grounds, Hermione crouched as she drew her wand, cautious as she spotted the mark of a dragon on their sleeves. As Viktor motioned for them to go around, she shook her head, pointing toward the walls where two faint shadows jutted above the battlements. Someone was up there; they would be spotted.

For a time they remained still, and then he silently took hold of her hand. "_Take the two on the wall,"_ his mind whispered to hers. "_I will handle the others._" Nodding, she slid away from him into the night. Silent spelling was the simplest for her. Simple, yet effective and it wouldn't give away their position. Recognizing the blonde hair of Malfoy, and the darker locks of Snape, she let a vengeful smile tilt her lips. She had taken seven years worth of hell from them. Payback was surely going to be sweet. Concintrating on Malfoy, she jabbed her wand sharply. "_Silencio."_ In the quiet that now sat, no one would notice a difference when she took care of Snape unless he tried to take up conversation.

Hexing the Potions Master and (now) Head of Hogwarts would be a serious offence if her younger self were to have indulged in her fantasy's then. But she was beyond his authority now, and she fully intended to use that right. A spell of her own creation suddenly popped into her brain as a malicious chuckle escaped her lips. _This is for everything you put Harry, Ron, and I through. 'Illusian Arachne!'_

As the Nightmare spell flew toward him, she watched his figure. There was a flurry as he suddenly drew his wand and slashed it out into a silver shield which rebounded the Hex. "We have an intruder. Malfoy, go alert the Death Eaters. I'll be damned if it isn't the Granger girl," he spit. As only silence followed, he turned to the incompetent blonde. "Why are you still there?! Can't you- _Fraya!"_

Leaping back before the binding spell could strike, she cursed as she jumped into the shadows. She had forgotten the talent Snape had in dueling. Throwing up a shield that let out a resounding boom as the next curse struck it, she glanced out over the grounds to where Krum was dueling both Death Eaters. Taking a moment to focus, the young woman willed her body to shift into her form.

Animagus forms were difficult, but not impossible to achieve. It had taken several tries until Viktor had explained that it was more about the will than the magic. His own form, surprisingly, was that of a russet wolf. Watching as he shifted, she lept forward into her own. Ever since the Polyjuice potion incident, she had achieved the form of a mountain lion. The lithe form, Viktor had told her with a hint of a smile at her success, fit her. "Sleek, yet intelligent" had been his description, and he had refused to explain what he meant.

Dodging spells as she ran towards him, she willed her body to leap the small hillock as they bolted for the Shrieking Shack. Dark forms were now filling the wall tops; spells were being fired closer. Snarling as one singed her shoulder, she darted between the Whomping Willow's branches to strike the knot on the trunk. Morphing as they dropped down, she nodded to Viktor. "It's over here…" she said softly, opening the cupboard beneath the stairs. "This is what we're looking for. It has your name on the edges, where you signed it for me at the World Cup."

"Yes, I remember," the Bulgarian nodded, pushing the pin of his Turner so that a wave of magic burst out, silencing all the clocks. "The ring should still be inside." A crooked grin touched his lips. "Your engagement ring."

Flushing, she handed it to him as he approached before letting out a soft squeal as he swept her into a tight hug. Feeling his breath tickle her ear, the young witch turned her gaze to his, accepting the kiss. A fire burned between them, moving like electricity through the stolen moments to heat the room. Breaking it off so that she could breath, she found her sense of balance. "I love you," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly. "I don't need a ring to know you're what I need."

As the same smile stole across his face, he pulled her tight to him. His body held her protectively as he breathed her waterfall like scent which hung about them. "I-"

His grasp suddenly went rigid becoming a prison about her body. "How touching," a voice sneered mockingly. "I didn't realize you were capable of this, Granger. But I suggest you put your wand away. Or Mr. Krum is going to find out the effects of the Cruciatus curse."

* * *

_You know what to do. _


End file.
